


BN: FOOLS

by hannahangelicawrites (orphan_account)



Series: BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Choking, Crying, Cutesy, Dom Michael, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, Nudity, Sexual Content, Slight Choking, Smut, Sub Calum, Top Michael, malum, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hannahangelicawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WILD: calum likes michael. and he likes it. he likes thinking about it, he likes feeling it. he likes it, and he seems to like him more and more each passing moment.</p>
<p>FOOLS: things happen. though, you must keep your hopes low, but no matter how much they tried to resist, they wanted it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BN: FOOLS

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based off of troye sivan's blue neighbourhood fools.  
> lower case intended.

**BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD**

_**part two: FOOLS**_

stuck inside his room, he was heaving for air, knees hugged tightly to his chest and tears constantly falling from his eyes. he kept himself close to the window, so if he'd see _him, he_ would know that he wasn't fine. he wasn't like himself when _he_ left. when _he_ was forced to leave. by his father. 

so he laid there, eyes closed, trying to find a better way of making himself calm down, "i should've been more careful." he quivered at the thought of what his father said, "or maybe i shouldn't have done it." he opened his eyes, a frown plastered on his reddened face. 

"why am i to regret the most wonderful thing in the world?" 

> the morning felt light as michael awoke, his eyes fluttering open, events from last night replayed in his head like it were dreams. he was feeling happy as calum laid there in his arms. with his breath taking beauty, all of him being enhanced by the way the sun's rays fell on him and he was shirtless, michael's blanket resting on calum's body perfectly, it lined calum's toned body perfectly, falling on places he’d only dreamt to see. that’s why he took a moment to suck it all up. he took a moment to let it sink in. he took a moment to imprint how beautiful calum looked. he took the moment and framed it in his mind. he wanted every opportunity to do so. and he wanted to take it all. 
> 
> who could even resist doing so? _no one_.
> 
> calum looked exceptionally beautiful that morning (even though michael thought calum was always beautiful). 
> 
> but this, _this_ is different. 
> 
> this is new. 
> 
> it was the first time seeing calum in such a way; swollen lips left parted, hair left in a disheveled mess, his head resting on michael's arm loosely, and everything, every way, every little detail of how calming and pleasing calum looked that morning was so new to michael, and he couldn't be any more honored to be there, witnessing such beauty. he couldn't get over how calum looked, how strong his features could be but it could all easily soften when michael's around. 
> 
> michael wasn't stupid, he _knew_. 
> 
> he knew all about calum liking him. and he loves indulging himself in the thought of calum feeling such a way for him. michael gets all smirk-y with his shit eating grin, whenever he gets to try on pushing calum's buttons; how he would feel when michael gets closer or when michael teases calum in all different ways or how calum would blush whenever he gives him _the look_. he likes pushing cal's buttons. 
> 
> "good morning," calum's voice made michael shiver, it even made michael bite his inner lip when he smiled. maybe it was because cal's voice was so gravely, and deep, like dark chocolate, and the pacific ocean. michael wanted to drown in him, michael wanted calum all to himself. 
> 
> so michael replied with a kiss on the lips, snaking his hand to calum's hair, tangling his fingers in them. calum smiled as michael glided his tongue on calum's bottom lip. 
> 
> both were glad for everything that had happened. but they knew they couldn't just go on without talking about what had happened, how they feel about it, and all that. they knew at one point they had to. 
> 
> but now wasn't the time. 
> 
> they were still trying to find the right ways, the right places on each other, they were still trying to find each other's weaknesses as they kissed, as michael hovered over calum, and as everything happened. 
> 
> blood was rushing in their veins and their hearts were pumping out their chests. they still wanted to get drunk from everything that happened last night, they still wanted to drown in each other even if _this_ felt too unreal. 
> 
> "breakfast?" michael pulled away, resting his forehead on calum's, to ask. calum smiled and nodded, still flustered from what had happened and still processing if everything was real. because he was sure this was like one of his dreams; waking up next to michael, his arm around calum, and him being greeted with a kiss. 
> 
> calum was left smiling, as michael stood and held calum's hand; yanking the boy, so both of them can go downstairs. michael, however, was trying not to show his semi-hard on, so he slid into a shirt on the amplifier near his bed. and then the two went down stairs, happy to find no one home but them. 
> 
> michael’s intentions were, of course, not what calum had expected, 
> 
> (i mean how could michael resist what sat before him; calum just in his boxers, sat on the kitchen island, his feet dangling and a certain glint in his eyes just made michael want to ravage him.) 
> 
> well, he just hoped for what was about to _happen_ next. 
> 
> ”i think what i’m craving for isn’t really in the fridge,” michael’s voice teased as he pretended to look around the fridge that he crouched from; calum, on the other hand, had no clue to what michael wanted, _yet_. 
> 
> “have you tried the cupboards?” calum asked, completely unaware of the semi bulge in michael’s boxers (because it was hidden under michael’s long shirt). michael was getting more turned on as he looked back at calum; calum was sitting on the kitchen aisle, with his shirt off, his hair still messy, his whole figure breath taking no matter where and what happened. 
> 
> michael shook his head ‘no’ as he checked the cupboards and drawers, “how about the drawers?” 
> 
> ”i think it’s in my room?” 
> 
> ”but, mikey, we were just there,” calum pouted, earning a dark chuckle from michael. “you would love it.” Michael replied, walking to stand between cal’s legs, their lips just inches apart. 
> 
> calum was completely taken aback from michael’s alluring voice, specially michael’s lips, a bright plump pink, and quite irresistible for calum’s liking. so, he just nodded, distracted with michael’s pretty pink lips, pretty green eyes, pretty cute nose, and pretty everything. 
> 
> calum thought michael was going to kiss him, and he was about to close his eyes, but he felt michael’s breath on his neck, “why don’t we go upstairs to check it out?” michael’s voice was merely a whisper, a whisper that could kill; making calum’s heart pound, feeling like his joints were coming out loose, like he felt like he was weakening. 
> 
> it made calum suck a breath sharply, biting the inside of his lip, calum just nodded, his eyes still closed. 
> 
> michael had that usual shit eating grin on his face, feeling like he had won a lottery. He saw how calum’s body slumped over to his, michael chuckled, “you have to try what i’m craving for.” 
> 
> with a swift movement, michael was carrying calum. his legs were wrapped around michael’s torso, making their bodies press together as close as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a next chapter to this, wink wink.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! i loved writing this and i hope to write more!


End file.
